Blaine it on the Alcohol
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Blaine tends to be a little touchy-feely when he gets drunk. Kurt doesn't seem to mind so much. It's smutty fluff.


**A/N**: This is my first Klaine fanfic. It's dedicated to the lovely Kurt and Blaine RPs on Tumblr that I follow. They are fantastic and inspired me to finally do this. Also, they're filled with delicious smut, and I suggest you check them out.

**Usernames  
><strong>Kurtoffashion  
>your-teenage-dream<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt knew how alcohol affected Blaine. He shouldn't have agreed to this. Maybe that was <em>why<em> he had agreed to it. After all, after the whole Bambi incident, he preferred to avoid alcohol altogether. He sure as hell wasn't planning to drink. And Blaine had said it was going to be that kind of party. Kurt had grudgingly agreed to go along, offering himself to be Blaine's DD. He couldn't refuse Blaine's puppy pouts. He was awfully good at them.

"Oh, my God, Kurt, these are _so_ good," Blaine said, grinning goofily at him. Kurt couldn't help but blush as Blaine's arm – currently wrapped around his shoulder – sunk lower, down to his waist, his thigh, his –

Kurt jumped up. "Haha, I'm sure they are." And there was the puppy pout again. Kurt swallowed. Blaine had been rather feely since he had started drinking. The music was blasting, and, in Kurt's opinion wasn't very good. It sounded a bit like nineties German techno music. The rhythm was fine, but he just felt awkward dancing. Of course, Blaine was trying to help him with that. Adorable wasn't the word Kurt was going for, but he felt like he had a while before he hit sexy.

Still, he was trying. Blaine didn't seem to mind, but it didn't mean much, really. And Blaine danced better than him even under the delicate haze of alcohol. Kurt sighed.

Nick and Jeff came up next to him, and placed their arms on either shoulder. Kurt shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"C'mon, aren't you having fun?" Nick asked, giving a crooked smile.

"These kinds of parties aren't really my thing," Kurt replied. He tried to smile, and his hand automatically reached up to brush aside his bangs.

"Well, we have just the thing…" Jeff said. With that, they both hooked around his arms and started dragging him toward the front of the room.

"No, wait, what are you doing?" Kurt wasn't sure what they had up their sleeves, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything right now. He tried to tug back, but they just laughed.

"Relax, Kurt. Blaine!" Blaine turned around, his eyes narrowing. He practically _pranced_ over there, and he teasingly pushed Jeff and Nick away.

"Trying to steal my man, are you?" Blaine asked, smirking. He placed a light kiss on Kurt's cheek and continued dancing to the beat. Of course, that involved wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed as Blaine began grinding against him.

"Wasn't dreaming of it. Just thought your boy-toy look bored." Nick winked; Kurt blushed. Did Nick just call him a boy-toy. Good God, they were out of it. It didn't help that Blaine took that moment to slip his fingers down again and brush against –

"Singing. Microphone!" Kurt shouted, pulling away again, blushing and stammering. Blaine certainly felt hard. Was he hard? Did he want it? Well, of course he wanted it, but what if he was – He couldn't look at him. He simply couldn't. Kurt looked. Blaine grinned wickedly and made a beckoning finger. But he was drunk, and there were people around. Kurt shook his head. Sex with Blaine would have to wait.

"That's the plan," Jeff said cheerily.

"What!" How did they know? Kurt felt panicked. Was he really that obvious?

"You know, singing a song…" Oh, right, that.

"How 'bout _Just Can't Get Enough_?" Blaine asked, laughing. Kurt nodded stiffly. This night just had to end.

KBKBKBKB

Kurt slowed down as he reached the red light. "That wa' fun," Blaine mumbled, chuckling quietly to himself. He sat up rather stiffly and his seatbelt locked. Somehow he seemed oblivious of this and continued to pull against it. He reached toward Kurt, and his expression became panicked.

"Kurt, help me! I'm trapped!" He sounded so afraid. Kurt wasn't sure whether laughing him would hurt his feelings, but all thoughts of that dropped away when he looked over. Blaine's eyes were wide, and he was yanking repetitively at the seatbelt, looking horrified. "Kurt!"

"Here, just relax." Kurt leaned over, pressing Blaine back slightly. He felt Blaine relax under his touch, and he blushed as the hazel eyes widened. Blaine leaned forward again, the seatbelt loose. Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as Blaine's lips pressed against his. No matter how many times they kissed, it still managed to make his head go dizzy. He could taste the bitter beer behind it as Blaine pried his lips open. Kurt groaned as Blaine's hand came up, cupping his cheek. Blaine's tongue traced his lower lip before easing into Kurt's mouth again.

He seemed to be trying to map out the tastes. The small moan didn't help. Did he really taste that good? Kurt's hands moved around Blaine's neck and wrapped up into the black curls. Blaine chuckled against the kiss, and he pulled back, placing a trail of kisses down Kurt's jaw. Kurt felt his chest tightened and his breaths shorten. He just wanted to get Blaine out of those clothes, and Blaine certainly seemed to want to do the same based on the way he was looking at him – practically mentally undressed him. Kurt shivered.

They both jumped as a car honked behind them.

"We – we should probably get back home," Kurt said, his hands trembling. He could feel Blaine squirming in his chair as he glued his eyes on the road. Blaine hand reached out, and his fingertips slowly splayed out on his arm.

"Mm, Kurt, I could just –" He let that thought go unfinished as his dragged downwards. They took a jarring turn and somehow landed on his cock. Kurt couldn't breathe. Blaine slowly squeezed, moaning as if he could feel it.

"Blaine!" His voice was octaves higher than usual. He felt jittery. And fucking hell if he didn't want it. He just had to get home first. Oh, God, Burt was gone, and Finn couldn't care less. He would be too busy playing Halo or something. They could just – He had to focus.

"But Kurt…" Blaine whined. Kurt side-glanced and wished he didn't. Blaine's eyes were wide again, and his lower lip jutted out. He looked so vulnerable and adorable. But with his hair slightly ruffled it was more than that. Kurt groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

"Home first." But Blaine didn't want to hear of it. His hand struck out again, and his fingers crawled down Kurt's thighs.

"No." All puppy qualities were apparently being abandoned. Blaine looked determined now – almost predatory. He just needed to go a few more blocks and it would be fine. But he could barely think. Before he could crash into something, Kurt veered over, stopping on the side of the road.

"Just let us get home, and I'll let you do whatever you want, alright?" Kurt could barely think. One of Blaine's fingers stroked lazy circles on his thighs, and the others seemed to be inching closer to his cock. He was going to go insane. It was getting harder to keep from imagining what would happen when they _weren't_ wearing any clothes.

"Whatever I want?" Blaine looked far too happy. Was he ready to just give it up like this? What if – Blaine's hand grazed over his cock, giving it another light squeeze. Kurt felt himself his body light up, and he thrust his hips into Blaine's hand.

"God, yes, whatever you want. Just we – oh, fuck – we need to get home." Blaine continued to press down , and he had somehow undone the seatbelt because he had managed to crawl onto Kurt's lap. Leaning forward, he shoved Kurt's scarf down and nipped at his neck. Kurt felt like he was going to explode. Every nerve seemed to be lit aflame. That warm feeling was already there in the pit of his stomach. "Home," Kurt said again, not sure what he was saying anymore.

With that, Blaine got off of him. The sudden loss of contact surprised him, and it took a moment to adjust. Kurt unbuckled himself and reached over with a trembling hand, refastening Blaine's seatbelt, something Blaine had forgotten how to do. He took a deep breath and looked at the road again.

It seemed to take ages to get back home. He didn't let himself drive above the speed limit, but he had never been this tempted to before. All he wanted to do was get home and get out of these clothes. He could feel his erection straining against them. He shuddered and continued. After what seemed like ages, he pulled into the driveway and turned the key. Without the motor's quiet hum, it suddenly seemed so soft.

Kurt fumbled at his seatbelt and they both staggered out of the car. He could barely steady his hands enough to open the door, and when the both stumbled inside, he hastily put his finger over his lips. Finn was already in his bedroom played Halo judging by the light upstairs. He giggled giddily as Blaine dragged him towards the basement.

It was only when they had finally toppled backwards onto the bed that they both burst out. Blaine seemed sober for a moment the way he chuckled and kissed Kurt so innocently. But it was truly only a moment. The light peck didn't last for long. And when Blaine pulled back, all his wicked intentions were sketched on his face.

"Whatever I want – huh?" he growled. Using one hand, he immediately pinned Kurt's arms above his head. With the other, he pulled off the scarf. He let it hang from his fingers for a moment before he let it drop to the ground. His hand pulled back from Kurt's arms, and he worked at the buttons on his shirt.

Holy hell, how was the happening? Every single touch made his heart beat unevenly. So it felt. And as his shirt slipped off, he barely knew what he was going to do. Still, there was that flicker of doubt. What if he regretted this in the morning? What if Blaine regretted it in the morning? What if he couldn't remember it? Or what if he could and it just didn't feel right? Kurt began to pull back. It was almost as if Blaine sensed his fear. He paused as he pulled off Kurt's shirt.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Kurt froze. Even drunk, Blaine meant it. Kurt nodded.

"I love you too." His throat felt tight as he swallowed. Blaine's smile melted into a smirk again as he reached down, quickly unbuttoning Kurt's pants and sliding them down. They fell to the floor. The only thing Kurt was still wearing was his boxers. Blaine paused and reached down, quickly pulling off his own shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. With them, he pulled down his boxers.

Kurt gasped; he couldn't help it. Blaine looked – well, beautiful. He had muscles, sure, but he didn't look like a jock. He just looked slightly toned. And then there was his cock. It jutted upwards, ready, practically begging for Kurt to taste it. A glistening drop of precum tempted him, drew him forward. Kurt crawled over, and dropped to the ground.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached out and wrapped his lips around it. Blaine's head threw back, and he mewled. "Kurt…" He sounded so wanton and full of need. The sound went directly to Kurt's groin. His hands reached up and he slowly cupped Blaine's balls. Was this how he was supposed to do this? He had no clue. Although, by the sound of it, Blaine certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

Blaine's hands reached down and his fingers entwined into Kurt's hair. Slowly, he pushed down slightly on Kurt's head, guiding him. Experimentally, he took a little more in and hollowed his cheeks. Blaine threw his head back and his fingers tightened. "Fuck." Kurt slowly took more in until he could feel the tip brushing against the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, and tried to hum lightly. The vibrations must have felt nice because Blaine's hips jerked forward.

Kurt pulled back, coughing slightly. He swallowed, but remained undeterred. Leaning forward again, he licked from the base to the tip. Blaine trembled, and his hands reached to Kurt's shoulders, trying to find support. His breaths were short, and from the way he kept on tensing, Kurt assumed he was close. His fingers moved down to the thighs, and the slowly worked patterns. If it had driven him crazy when they still were wearing clothes, it was worth a shot. Maybe it was the fact that he had Blaine in his mouth again, but Blaine was moaning again.

He had trouble restraining himself, Kurt could tell, but he gently let Kurt set the pace. He worked on it, bobbing up and down, letting his fingers dance close enough to drive Blaine mad. Sure enough, it was only a few minutes before Blaine tensed. "Kurt…" The warning came seconds in advance. Soon the bitter liquid shot down into his mouth. Kurt pulled back, tasting it. It certainly wasn't delicious or amazing, but it was Blaine. Kurt licked his lips, pulling away and extra white bead. Blaine shuddered above him.

"That was amazing," Blaine finally panted. "You're amazing." He fell over onto the bed, his eyes closed. Kurt pulled himself up and slipped out of his boxers. He was going to be dammed if Blaine simply fell asleep. This night was going to end one way only.

"Blaine…" Blaine's eyes opened, and he remained frozen. It took a moment, but the wicked grin that had been so prominent all night slithered on again.

"Well, then. I have to admit, I almost forgot." He eyed Kurt's erection hungrily, and propped himself up. "Do you have lube? Please tell me you have lube." Kurt blushed. Wes had given him a bottle at one point as a joke. But Kurt had kept it. He knew he would need it at some point. He pointed to the drawer, feeling his throat go dry. This was really happening.

Blaine slowly squeezed some out and eased in closer to Kurt. "Lay on your stomach." He kissed Kurt's cheek lightly although his eyes burned with lust. Kurt couldn't form the words; he simply obliged. It took a moment, but he felt Blaine's hand lightly cupping his ass. "You don't know how many times I've dreamt about this." Kurt felt his cheeks heat up again. A part of him wished he could hear the details of those dreams. Really, though, it didn't matter right now. They were coming true.

Blaine spread him apart and Kurt felt something slicked and cold nudging at him. "I've heard it hurts. I'm sorry." With that, it eased in. Kurt gasped. It didn't really feel painful yet, but it certainly wasn't…pleasant. It was more there, slightly unusually. Blaine wiggled it slightly and a second finger slowly edged in. The burning began. Kurt bit his lower lip, trying not to make a sound. He was glad Blaine couldn't see his face. It took effort not to cry out when Blaine scissored his fingers.

"Umm, Blaine, are you sure it gets better?" He tried to make his voice as steady as he could, but judging from the hasty, sloppy kisses Blaine placed on his back, even he could hear the pain in his voice.

"I just need to find your pr–" As always, he seemed to have perfect timing. His fingers brushed again a spot that made Kurt writhe. Everything burned inside of him again and he felt that heat crawl into his stomach. His fingers curled around the sheets and his hips lifted slightly off of the bed. Blaine added one more finger, steadily stroking that spot. Kurt groaned, meeting each flick of the wrist. He was being finger-fucked by Blaine…

Blaine pulled out, and for a moment they both panted. Then Kurt felt something bigger prodding against him. "I'm going to fuck you into another dimension." Kurt shivered. The specifics of it didn't matter. As long as Blaine was fucking him, he could die a happy man. As Blaine slowly slid in, Kurt moaned. He couldn't take it like this. He thrust backwards, letting Blaine slide all the way in. He heard a gasp from behind him and he felt Blaine shudder.

It hurt. But he knew that as soon as Blaine got the chance, he'd change angles and make this a whole new heaven. As if reading his mind, Blaine finally moved, changing angles. Kurt thrust backwards as Blaine found that _magical_ spot inside of him, and he groaned. He could feel himself building up already. He couldn't let it end so soon.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's stomach and he thrust forward eagerly. A steady rhythm was set, and Kurt felt his skin tingle. More than that, he felt the pressure build inside of him. He groaned, meeting and feeling him burry deep inside of him. It was bizarre and something Kurt wished could last forever.

But then Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock. Each thrust was met with a jerk, and Kurt barely could stay put on his knees. He felt as if everything around him stopped. Time and the earth and everything but _Blaine_ melted away. Oh, fuck, if it could just keep on going… He gasped and shuddered. This was it. He felt it hit him suddenly, and he barely gave Blaine a warning.

He swore he could see the lights of Broadway flash before his eyes as he came. He felt blinded, and his toes curled. There was almost a metallic taste in his mouth. He blinked rapidly, trying to remember how to breathe. When he finally did, his breaths were ragged and unsteady. The sweat from his forehead trickled down, threatening to fall into his eyes, and he blinked several more times, feeling Blaine continue to thrust.

Of course, it only took a few more before he came as well. Kurt felt something warm before Blaine collapsed against his back. He lay still for a moment before he pulled out, and collapsed next to Kurt. His arms wrapped around Kurt and he nuzzled his head into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt see that Blaine's hair stuck to his forehead as well, and he looked – well, as if he had just had sex. Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat again. He couldn't believe this was real; it had actually _happened_. Blaine smiled, his eyes already struggling to remain open.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt felt a new kind of shiver ride through him.

"I know what you mean. I feel that same way about you," he said, kissing Blaine. Blaine responded for a moment, then pulled back. His head slumped against the pillow and his breathing became deeper.

KBKBKBKB

"Kurt, oh my God. Kurt!" Kurt jumped up, looking wildly about. It took a moment to adjust, but when everything came into focus, he saw Blaine hovering above him, wide-eyed and horrified. "We had sex, didn't we?" He regretted it. Kurt knew it. He felt as if his chest was going to tear open. He couldn't handle this. He had to explain.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop. You were drunk, and you were reaching all over me. I didn't know how to say no. But it felt so good, and I knew you'd regret it. I just wish I had –"

Blaine's lips cut him off. Kurt felt two firm hands grab him and press him against the bed. Blaine slowly climbed on top of him, his fingers massaging into Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gasped as he felt something rub against his hardening cock.

"Hm, we're naked. Well, that's something to get used to," Blaine said teasingly. "Not that I mind it. I don't regret it. I just think you'll have to show me exactly what happened again to help me remember." From the way his eyes glinted, Kurt was fairly sure Blaine didn't need any help remembering.

"Bastard," he muttered jokingly.

"Mmm, yup," he said, biting at Kurt's neck. "But I'm all yours."

**R&R for Klaine cookies? *insert Blaine-style puppy pout here***


End file.
